


Wayhaught Wedding

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Waverly and Nicole finally tie the knot!Please Note: I haven't been reading any Wynonna Earp fics recently so I'm not aware of what's all out there but these are ideas from my own head.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 19





	Wayhaught Wedding

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Homestead the kind of perfect day for a wedding, which is pretty ironic seeing it's the day Waverly and Nicole were going to get married!

Waverly woke up early getting chores done while also feeling butterflies in her stomach. Meanwhile, Nicole got ready in her own house before going over to the homestead. 

They were debating the previous night if they wanna do that whole don't look at the bride before the wedding thing, or break that tradition. 

They decided that Nicole wouldn't come over till right before they were ready.

Waverly finished up doing dishes and was getting ready to go upstairs to slip into her wedding dress. "You look nervous babygirl." Wynonna said. 

"Of course I'm nervous, I don't wanna mess this up and have her change her mind." Waverly replied. 

* * *

"She'd be crazy to change her mind and plus I'd kick her ass if she did." Wynonna laughs. "I'm sorry I just can't joke right now Wynonna." 

"I know, I'm sorry." Wynonna heads upstairs with Waverly. "Do you need help with anything?" Waverly nods.

"I'll let you know after I get the dress on, you can help me put the flower crown on my head." 

Wynonna patiently waits while Waverly goes into her room and gets the gown on. "Okay you can come in now." Waverly says.

Wynonna opens the door and her mouth drops open! "You look so beautiful Waves!" Waverly blushes, "Why thank you!" 

Wynonna helps place the flower crown carefully on Waverly's head. Waverly's hair is pinned up nicely and just a couple of strands of hair hang on each side of her head.

* * *

Back at Nicole's place, she's getting her Tux and bow tie on. She'll be wearing a black Tux and black bow tie.

She's going to wear her Stetson with the Tux, even though that's not traditionally a thing, she knows how much Waverly loves it! 

Nicole finishes getting ready and then heads over to the Homestead, she calls Wynonna when she's almost there. 

"Okay babygirl that was your Haught wife, well she'll be your wife, she's on her way over." Wynonna says. 

"Oh Wynonna, I'm so nervous I feel sick!" Waverly holds her stomach. 

"No time for hurling and besides you don't wanna ruin that nice wedding dress do you?" Wynonna always knows what to say to help lighten the mood and calm the nerves.

Waverly laughs. "I suppose you're right." 

* * *

Nicole rings the doorbell while having shaky hands. Wynonna runs down the stairs and answers it. "Stay upstairs Waverly, you can't look at her before the wedding!" 

Waverly yells down, "You're just saying that so you can flirt with her, you know she's gonna be my wife!" Nicole laughs hearing Waverly's reply. 

Nicole hollers up, "Baby she's not gonna flirt with me, she just wants it to be a surprise." 

"Nicole, you look um....amazing!" Nicole smiles, "Thanks Wynonna!" 

Wynonna walks Nicole outside where she stands waiting at the alter on the Homestead lawn. 

* * *

Doc walks into the house where he sees Waverly who's standing there in the living room, preparing herself to step outside. 

"You here to walk me down the aisle?" Waverly asks. "Why yes, I am princess!" Doc tips his hat. 

Doc puts his arm out and Waverly grabs it holding on, as they exit the house and start to walk toward the alter. 

Waverly sees Nicole standing there and feels her heart skip a beat! She wants to shout out how hot Nicole is but knows she should keep it appropriate.

She soon joins Nicole and they hold hands while the vows are read to them. They both say their I do's and then read their own vows they have written for each other.

Waverly starts, "Not a moment goes by when I don't think of you or the impact you've had on my life." 

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you in Shorty's, I knew you were going to be someone special." 

"I can't imagine my life without you and I want you to be with me for as long as we both shall live." 

"When I'm with you, I become the best version of myself and I vow to be the kind of wife that treats you with the respect you deserve." 

"I can't wait to grow old with you." 

Waverly tears up and glances out into the small gathering. She can see Wynonna tearing up and smiling, along with Doc and Jeremy too. 

"I love you." Nicole whispers. She starts to read her own vows. "When I first met you, you were a bit of a hard catch but I knew you would be worth it."

Waverly grins at that and so does Nicole. "The way you smiled, warmed my heart and your beautiful personality was like a song to me." 

"I just couldn't get enough of you, or get you out of my mind, nor did I want to."

"You helped me feel stronger, more confident about myself and all around good." 

"I know that no matter what life brings us, we'll get through it together." 

"I can't wait to grow old with you." 

* * *

Nicole tears up and so does Waverly. They share smiles and then a kiss. Everyone claps and cheers! After the vows are all over, they decide to dance outside.

Wynonna has the music all set up.

Jeremy walks over to them, "I'll be your DJ for the night ladies." 

He walks back over to the table that's set up with a stereo and speakers on it. He puts the song Love They Say by Tegan and Sara on.

Nicole holds Waverly's waist as they dance. Waverly leans in smiling and kisses Nicole gently. 

Doc spots Wynonna standing off to the side. "I was wondering if I might have this dance?" 

Wynonna smiles, "Of course and you didn't even have to ask." 

She starts slow dancing with Doc. Doc leans in and gives Wynonna a kiss and she returns the kiss. 

"So what changed your mind, I thought you didn't wanna be with me?" Wynonna asks Doc.

"I was scared Wynonna, scared if I committed to you, either I'd fuck things up or end up losing you." 

"Okay fair point, but I think if anyone would fuck things up, it would be me." 

"I think that sounds like we might be perfect for each other, both fuckups!" Doc replies.

Wynonna laughs, "I can't argue with that." 

* * *

The night comes to a close and everyone leaves. Wynonna walks up to Waverly and Nicole before they head inside.

"Just wanted to not only say Congrats again but you have the Homestead to yourselves tonight." 

"Where are you going?" Waverly asks.

"Let's just say I have an appointment with the Doc, the love doc!" 

Waverly and Nicole laugh, getting the joke. 

"Have fun and don't cause too much trouble." Nicole says.

"Trouble is my middle name!" She replies to Nicole.

Waverly and Nicole head inside. "Wow that was some wedding, wasn't it?" Waverly asks.

"It was honestly the best and you're the best!" Nicole replies.

* * *

"So now what?" Waverly asks. 

Nicole bites her lip, "Mm what do you think?" 

She pushes Waverly against the door and starts kissing her. Her Stetson falls to the floor. Waverly interrupts for a moment, "Wait but shouldn't I go change?" 

Nicole laughs, "Why you're about to be out of that dress in no time!" 

Waverly groans, "Oh you're just so Haught!" 

Waverly grabs Nicole's hand and leads her to the bedroom. 

Waverly starts unbuttoning Nicole's Tux, throwing the jacket off of her, and not long after that the shirt. Nicole tugs at Waverly's dress, getting it off of her.

Nicole gently pushes Waverly down on the bed and climbs on top of her.

Nicole kisses Waverly with tons of passion, as their tongues slowly rub against each other. The moaning and heat between them is almost unbearable! 

"Mm Nicole it's no wonder your last name is Haught!" 

"Mm well now you can be Haught too my beautiful wife!" 

Nicole slowly runs her hands up and down Waverly's sides as she starts grinding her body against her. 

Waverly moans and returns the hip thrusts. They get a nice rhythm going between them. 

* * *

Nicole Slips her hand in between Waverly's legs, finding her wet throbbing center! "Mm baby I see you're already so wet for me!" 

Waverly can't even speak, just moan and pant from the friction. Nicole slowly moves her finger in between Waverly's folds. 

"Oh god Nicole, please go inside!" 

Nicole first rubs Waverly's clit teasing it a bit which causes Waverly to buck her hips slightly. Then she finds her opening and starts fingering Waverly. 

She slowly pumps her finger in and out as she French kisses Waverly. Nicole can feel Waverly's walls tighten around her finger. 

"That's it baby, I'm gonna keep going until you cum hard for me." 

Nicole adds one more finger and picks up the pace as she pumps in and out of Waverly's wet pussy. Waverly feels herself get closer and closer to the edge!

Suddenly, she grabs onto Nicole's back as she orgasms hard! 

"Oh Nicole, oh my wife!" 

Nicole moans and then smiles. "I love you baby!" She says to Waverly.

"I love you so much baby!" Waverly replies.

They are pretty tired out tonight after just one session because of the nerves they had earlier before the wedding.

"I think we can relax tonight and perhaps go longer tomorrow night, what do ya say?" Nicole says.

"I agree, some cuddles perhaps?" 

Nicole grins, "Always cuddles baby, I'm always gonna be up for cuddles." 

"Me too baby, me too!" Waverly smiles.

They hold each other tightly and before you know it Waverly makes her way even closer and has her head on Nicole's chest.


End file.
